Fateful Encounter
by Lerekiana12
Summary: Princess Eromeia should have become queen of the amazonian tribe she lived in, but during a hunt something goes wrong. She never thought the tribe wasn't the only one hunting that day. Though it seems bad at first it leads to a fateful encounter
1. Chapter 1

„Greetings mother. You've requested to see me. How can I be of service?" Eromeia knew already what this conversation is going to be about. Queen that, hunt that bla bla bla. She was getting sick and tired of this ongoing conversation, she just wanted to hunt and feel the adrenaline run through her veins.

„My dear daughter, I see you had a rather pleasing hunt." with a weak voice her mother spoke to her and watching her up and down. Still covered in blood and dirt, she must have came directly from the meals hunt. Softly she patted the free space besides her and Eromeia sat down with hesitation.

„Not long from now, my child, and the hunt begins. I know we've talked about this before but it's getting more important as the days pass. I wish I could be with you, but I'm sure you are going to make me proud.", she paused with a sad smile „..the future of the clan lays in your hands now. You must be careful and don't get ahead of yourself. I know you like to hunt alone and show everyone your worth, but this time you need to work as a team or else there will be no offspring this year." her hand cupped the face of her beloved daughter and turned it towards her, so Eromeia had to look into her mother's eyes."my dear, look at me. You know how crucial offspring is lately. I rely on you Eromeia, if you fail the tribe is doomed."

„I know, mother.", she kept her head low trying to hide the fact that she was damn near to cry, but not of happiness or sadness but of frustration and rage. _Has anyone ever thought that I don't want to be the fucking queen. I'm an only child, but still that doesn't mean I want to take over the throne._

„That's a good child. Now my dear, would you mind letting me rest for a bit. We shall talk later." Eromeia nodded her head and let go of her mother's old and shaking hand.

Spring slowly crept through the land which means the annual hunt for worthy males is not far away. Eromeia hated everything about their traditions. First they hunt every male they can find, the weak ones get killed on the spot and the stronger ones get fucked as many times as possible, which sound like heaven until his head gets chopped off. All of that mess just to ensure many pregnancies and even then the male babies get sacrificed. _I mean come on. What the hell?_

The real problem here is that since years there have only been born boys and no girls. There is not much hope left, it even got to the point where women didn't want to let go of their sons and clinged to them like a monkey to his tree. That would have never been allowed by her mother. This year if they prayed enough to their gods, many girls shall be born, but Eromeia was never much of a believer in the gods.

With quick steps Eromeia left the room of her mother that already smelled like death was luring in the shadows. With a clouded mind she went straight back to her kill she previously hunted. Skinning and polishing my prey will help to distract my mind for sure.

Almost done she noticed her friend Navie sitting on a boulder next to her eating an apple. Navies dark hair was braided loosely and hanging down her spine. She liked to show off much skin and most of the time she only covered her breasts and a skirt around her private part, today wasn't any different.

„I see. You had **the talk** with you mother" she chuckled while taking another bite of the freshly picked fruit. Without any worry she sat there enjoying the last bits of sunlight. _If only I could be living that free._

„Yeah you could say that loud." with her arm she swept away the hair that got loose and hung in her face, trying not to get blood from her kill in her face.

„Was it that bad?" Navie leaned forward and was eager to know what exactly happened. Still chewing on that apple next to a carcass, without throwing up or showing any emotion towards it. _Psycho_

„What do you think. It's always the same. Eromeia the clan depends on you. Eromeia you need to follow in my footsteps. If you fail we're all doomed. The list goes on and on as you'll know." she mimicked her mother in a rather hilarious tone. Followed from a deep sigh.

„Well, if you hate it that much why doesn't somebody else get elected to be queen?" with a frown on her face she threw the apple away and stared at Eromeia waiting for the solution of the problem.

„Because I never told anyone besides you." she whispered with shame. Navies eyes grew big. „You never tol-„ Eromeia expected this reaction and quickly kept her friend from finishing the sentence. Navie blinked a few times and the confused look on her face disappeared, with a nod Eromeia let go of her face.

„..But Ero you can't take that burden upon you if you don't want it. You have to speak to someone. Or at least your moth-„ Eromeia got angry at her friend and lashed out at her even if she didn't want to.

„Do you really think I haven't thought of that? Can you imagine how heartbroken my mother would be? It's easier this way." with a huff she picked up the skull of the freshly killed boar and went on her way, clearing her mind.

Still boiling with anger Eromeia finally arrived in her chambers. The doors were still shaking from the force she shoved them to close. _A bath is going to soothe my nerves_. The hot water licked at her skin making her release some of the tension that is constantly building up. I have to figure a way out of this mess.

Hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter. It's my first AVP story so i hope you share your thoughts with me. I wanted to keep it short, so the next chapter would be a little longer. Don't worry yautjas will appear soon. But first let's get into the hunt, shall we?

Feel free to review it. Please don't hate, but constructive criticism is welcome.

Until the next chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

With swift jumps Eromeia traveled upon the trees tracking down a bigger prey than usual. Without making too much noise she was able to follow the large mammal, who didn't even notice it was being stalked. Occasionally she had to freeze in her movements so she wouldn't get detected, sometimes it lasted longer than others. Most of the time the animals she hunted relaxed after some time and went on their business, like eating, again. With her back against the tree trunk she couldn't be spotted easily, especially because she always covered herself with dirt or color to camouflage perfectly.

The animal was back at ease and walked slowly while ripping out some fresh weeds. With a dull sound she landed on her feet and charged at it. The Okapi (like a giraffe in the jungle, only a bit smaller) snapped his head towards the noise and in panic it tired to run away, only to get stopped by the blade stuck deep inside its belly. The sounds and shivers of the dying animal soon stopped, as it fell down to the ground spilling his guts out through the wound. With a grin on her face she observed the carcass. Many times has she tried to keep up with them, but they were very quick and she often lost sight of them.

Eromeia grabbed the rope she previously put around herself and began tying it around the okapis legs, so she could drag it back to the palace and skin it there without the predators near. Damn thats a heavy one, Eromeia thought. As the time passed she was already tired, but at least she was close to the tribe, because a shrill noise from Navie could be heard.

"Ero. I've been searching for you all morning" Navie crossed her arms around her torso and looked like a toddler during a tantrum.

"I see you got very far. Must've been really exhausting." Eromeia rolled her eyes. Obviously Navie went just around the palace, then made herself comfortable on a big rock and now acting as if she was tired. "Nevermind, why were you searching for me? You know I'm out hunting most of the time."

Navie tried to think about the reason she came here. A frown formed on her forehead. "Ah, now i remember. Your mother asked for you and she is in no good mood, that I can tell you." Her hand scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Come on, Navie. She's near death, there's no energy left in her body to be angry at anything." a chuckle escaped Eromeia but the sound soon died otu and a serious look was left. Navie shuffled nervous from one leg to another and biting on the bottom of her lips "What's wrong?"

"Well... do you remember telling me about you not wanting to be the next queen?" Her eyes fell to the ground, as if she was ashamed.

"Yeah of course I do, it was yesterday." Eromeia rolled her eyes obviously she was getting annoyed of Navies behavior. If she had time to play stupid games she would go to the 8 year olds.

"Yeah you know, your mother asked fo me to search you, but then I said something and now she's fuming." A shy smile fell on Navies mouth.

"I can't imagine my mother so angry at anything but me telling her I don't want to be queen." Eromeia turned around to her kill, to give it a good shove. Oh shoot. Her head turned like a lightning and her hear flew around her face.

"Did you tell her about it." Her eyes were squinted dangerously and held her weapon higher than necessary.

"It was an accident Ero. I swear. She just went on and on about you going to be the next queen and I just said she should ask you first if you wanted to." Navie covered her eyes and got into a defensive stand trying to block a hit from Eromeia, but she just stood there speechless. Eromeia shoved the handle of her weapon to Navies torso and tossed her the rope of the Okapi, motioning to carry it back for her. With out another word being exchanged she took off towards the palace.

She came to a halt with burning lungs. With another deep breath she opened the doubled door to her mothers chamber, the smell of old ill and dying lady hit her like a punch. As soon as she stepped inside the room she tensed up, knowing this won't be an easy talk.

"How dare you disrespecting me like that?" the burning desire to slap her daughter lit in her eyes. She might be dying physically but oh my, those eyes. "And you don't even have the spine to tell me yourself. How pathetic." with a disgusted look her raging eyes looked up and down her daughter, that seemed so unfamiliar now.

"Mother, it's not like you gave me a choice to express myself about it. It was your dream to become the queen and reign the tribe, but I don't want that for me." every muscle in her body tightened together. This was the talk she never wanted to have ith her.

"My dream? I've fought hard to be in the position I'm in and you tell me it was a dream?" her mother was nearly screaming at her but kept on coughing. With a deep sigh she settled for a calmer tone and turned her face away, trying to hide how heartbroken she was. It almost seemed she was on the verge of tears. Eromeia has never seen her mother cry, ever. "Navie told me everything... I was always proud of you Eromeia, but this. This is a disappointment I cannot endure any longer. You shall pack your things and leave the palace."

„That was a quick decision, mother. You're in no condition to make such big decisions in a matter of seconds." There was no way Immeia was serious about this. As her only daughter she had to take the throne or challenge a worthy opponent to take it from her, but she couldn't be defeated.

„A betrayal does not need any overthinking or clarification. I already decided it after Navie has told me your plans of outwaiting my death."

„Mother that's not fair. I haven't done any wrong. Why would you send your only daughter away because of this nonsense? I didn't betray you." Guilt spread through her body, chewing at her guts.

„No daughter of mine would keep such secrets from me. Waiting for me to die to change her destiny, instead of talking it through with me." a tear rolled down her wrinkled cheek. „.i'm sorry Eromeia but my trust to you is broken. I rather let go of you than to be betrayed. Leave now you are no longer welcome here." her shivering form made a hand gesture for her to understand to leave.

Suddenly her shoulder felt heavier than normal. Confused she stared at her mother. _How did it turn that bad? _Her heart was aching a if it was impaled on the guilt and rage she felt inside her body. _How can my own mother betray me like this? Send me away like a stray dog?_ The built-up rage clawed at her mind trying to oppress the guilt and rise to surface.

„Fine, if that's what you wish, _**my queen.**_" Eromeia spat knowing her mother wouldn't allow her to leave and even if she would, she would come crawling back.

Eromeia was fuming and stormed to her chamber, trying to pack only the necessary things. _Weapon, clothes and some jewelry and skulls she claimed some time ago._ She wouldn't need anything else, because the jungle was her second home. Nobody of the tribe knows the jungle better than her. It was a piece of cake for her to survive out there.

Without another look to her childhood home she turned on her heels and stomped to the place where she left Navie. The cloth bag full of he most cherished things right behind her. Navie was sure as hell too lazy to carry the carcass all the way to the palace and it just so happened that she stood on the same place Eromeia left her.

„Oh, hey Eromeia how did it-„ Navie was such a dumbass some things, what did she imagine what happens? Kisses and tears.

„Thanks to you, Navie, I'm banned from the tribe and now I can go on hunting and living in peace. I don't have to worry about the queen-title anymore." A smile circled Eromeias mouth. Only now did the relazie what it meant. _**Freedom**_, that she craved for so long. The tension and anger subsided and Eromeia hugged her friend humming content.

„WHAT? BANNED?" she screamed out loud right into Eromeias ears. Her eyes were widened as if they would fall out soon.

„Yeah, pretty much. Now I'm on my own. Care to join me on my walk home?" Eromeias arm was on her friend back leading her towards the treehouse she built years ago.

The treehouse was practically her home anyway. She spent most of her time there, if she wasn't on a hunt. It was really high up a tree with many leafs and branches covering it, so it couldn't be spotted easily.

_I'm so looking forward to living on my own. No rules for me, heck yeah._


	3. Information

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything lately. I wanted to inform you that in my state have been many corona virus outbreaks (Italy). My school got locked down for the next week or 2 months. I'm really stressed out because my teachers gave me so much work to do at home that I can't keep it up with writing the story. See you soon.


End file.
